Lágrimas amargas por ella
by Blanquines
Summary: Jeanne ha muerto y Francis se siente vacío, tan vacío que la vida para él ya no tiene sentido y no lo tendrá jamás de nuevo. [FrancisxJeanne D'Arc]


**Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez con un fic que no estaba planeado en absoluto, no esperaba subir nada hasta Julio pero aquí tenéis un fic recién salido del horno, escrito hoy mismo. Uso los nombres humanos (una vez más) y espero que esto no le importe a nadie.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no seguramente no sería tan perfectos.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Bri Weirdo, mi eterna beta y amiga.**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Los goznes chirriaban y estaba ligeramente descolgada. Su peso y el paso de los años habían hecho que estuviese así y que rozase el suelo cada vez que se abría o cerraba.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta. Buscaba al propietario de esa habitación que, para su decepción, no estaba allí. Antonio suspiró y se revolvió el pelo con la mano. Llevaba una hora buscando a Francis pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Había mirado en las caballerizas, en el comedor, en un pequeño claro del bosque al que solía ir a leer pero seguía sin encontrarle. Había depositado sus últimas esperanzas en encontrarlo en su alcoba pero el francés tampoco estaba allí.

— ¿Dónde te has metido, maldito gabacho?

Abrió la puerta por completo y traspasó el umbral. Echaría un vistazo a la habitación, igual descubría dónde había ido. Una vela estaba encendida en el escritorio y su luz titilante alumbraba parte de la sala. La cera derretida había llegado a la madera y se extendía por su superficie hasta una hoja de papel escrita. Si era algo importante sería mejor que la apartase y apagase la vela antes de que hubiese algún accidente.

Con esa intención apagó la vela y, con curiosidad, miró qué había escrito en la hoja. Parecía la letra de su amigo pero en la penumbra no podía descifrar qué ponía. Podría haberla dejado en la mesa sin más, sin leerla, pero no lo hizo, su curiosidad pedía que la satisfaciera. Fue hasta la ventana para que los rayos de luz que entraban por ella le ayudasen a leer el contenido de la hoja de papel.

Parecía una carta, no estaba dirigida a nadie en particular y esto hizo que Antonio continuase leyendo, ignorando a su conciencia que le decía que eso no estaba bien, que no debía leer el correo privado de nadie.

_"Querido, bueno, querido quién sea, supongo que esto va dirigido al primero que lo encuentre._

_Supongo que cuando esto sea encontrado ya estaré muerto, como ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo la quemaron, en sus gritos de dolor y en la estúpida sonrisa de Arthur Kirkland mientras esto sucedía por orden suya. Ese cejotas no soportó que una mujer y, además, francesa le estuviese ganando la guerra y tuvo que matarla como si fuese una hereje, como si de una bruja se tratase. Ahora ella no está. No la pude salvar y estoy solo, más solo que nunca._

_No creía que pudiese amar pero ella me demostró que sí que podía y ahora que no está mi vida no tiene sentido sin la única persona a la que realmente he amado. No tiene sentido que viva siglos y siglos si no es con ella._

_Todo el mundo me ha dicho que lo siente que era un buen guerrero y una mujer aún mejor pero esto no me consuela, no hará que esté con ella de nuevo. Solamente hay una manera de volver a verla._

_Mi vida ha sido larga, mucho más larga de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar pero ahora va a acabar. Ha sido larga y en muchos aspectos satisfactoria, ya solo me queda un último viaje que como recompensa tendrá volver a ver a ella, a mi preciosa Jeanne._

_Espero que cuando alguien lea esto ya esté muerto, así nadie podrá impedirme quitarme la vida y reunirme con ella._

_Au revoir."_

Antonio salió corriendo. Quizás podía impedirlo, quizás aún no era demasiado tarde. Su mente estaba pensando rápidamente dónde podría haber ido, qué sitio habría elegido para su muerte cuando una de las cartas que su amigo le había mandado le vino a la mente. La torre oeste. Allí había estado con Jeanne viendo el sol ponerse. El sol aún no se había puesto, con suerte esperaría a que lo hiciese para tirarse, viendo un último atardecer como el que había visto con Jeanne. Esperaba que la vena romántica de su amigo no le fallase en un momento tan crucial como ese.

Los guardias se apartaban sorprendidos cuando pasaba corriendo a su lado y las damas le lanzaban miradas de extrañeza pero lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Francis antes de que cometiese la mayor y última locura de su vida.

Corriendo y tropezándose consigo mismo subió las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la habitación superior de la torre, donde esperaba, deseaba con toda su alma, que estuviese Francis, vivo aún. La puerta estaba abierta e irrumpió en la sala corriendo.

— ¡Francis! — se dobló apoyando las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento.- No lo hagas.

Francis le miró, sorprendido. No esperaba que le encontrasen tan pronto y aún menos que fuese Antonio el que lo hiciese. Se apartó de la enorme ventana de piedra sin cristal y que nunca lo había tenido. La mano que había tenido sobre el alfeizar pasó a recolocarse la camisa blanca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Antoine?

— Impedir que cometas una estupidez. No merece la pena, Francis. Sé que la amabas pero tienes una obligación para con tu país, no puedes abandonarlo.

— Antoine ahora eso no importa. Quedaré como un cobarde pero es lo que quiero. Es la única forma que tengo para verla— le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana. El sol ya se estaba ocultando. — Vete.

— No. No puedes ordenarme que me vaya no eres mi señor, no soy tú vasallo, estoy aquí como invitado. Como amigo. Así que hazme caso, por favor te lo pido.

— Antoine...

— Francis, por favor, esta no es la solución, tirándote por la ventana no arreglas nada. Y si esperas ver a Jeanne... No creo que puedas, irás al infierno por suicida y ella estará en el cielo, junto a Dios— con pasos lentos fue caminando hasta su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro. — No lo hagas, tu pueblo te necesita ahora que no está ella.

— Pero yo la necesito a ella, solamente a ella— su semblante serio se vio interrumpido por una solitaria lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

— Lo sé, Francis, pero eso no se puede cambiar, ya no. Los muertos no vuelven a la vida y la gente te necesita a ti vivo.

— No, seguro que hay otra persona a la que seguir que sea mejor de lo que yo llegaré a ser jamás— se apartó del español andando hacia atrás. — Au revoir, mon ami.

Francis se dirigió a ma ventana corriendo y antes de que Antonio pudiese impedírselo se había tirado por ella en picado, al vacío.

— ¡NO!

El español fue corriendo a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Su amigo descansaba en el suelo, inmóvil. Un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a manar de sus ojos mientras la gente se arremolinaba alrededor del francés. Antonio dejó de mirar por la ventana y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ya no volvería a estar nunca más con él? ¿Nunca irían otra vez juntos a la busca de chicas ni se emborracharían tanto que al día siguiente no recordarían qué habían hecho o con quién habían estado?

Un chico irrumpió en la habitación. Había visto cómo Francis había caído y cómo posteriormente Antonio había ido corriendo a la ventana para asomarse.

— ¡Señor Fernández, mi señor! — fue hasta su lado e hizo una leve reverencia. — Baje, por favor mi señor, le necesitamos.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, solo la respiración de dos personas lo interrumpían. Una estaba postrada en la cama, inconsciente, la otra en una silla, vigilándolo, cosa que llevaba haciendo casi una semana casi sin comer, beber o dormir. Unas oscuras ojeras se asentaban debajo de los verdes ojos del español. Si seguía velando así a Francis durante mucho más tiempo sería él el que necesitaría estar en la cama mientras otro le cuidaba.

El sueño se apoderaba de él poco a poco hasta que, apoyado en la cama, se durmió. El sol trazó su recorrido por el cielo y cuando los últimos rayos entraban por la ventana Antonio se despertó, desorientado. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido ni si había pasado algo importante en ese tiempo aunque suponía que si algo hubiese pasado el revuelo le habría despertado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? — estaba desconcertado, se había tirado por una ventana, debería estar muerto no en una cama con Antonio al lado cuidándole. — ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

— Estás en tu alcoba, te tiraste desde la ventana y es un misterio el por qué estás vivo— se rascó la cabeza. — Una de mis teorías es que al ser países no podemos morir de manera humana, una persona normal se habría muerto con esa caída y tú apenas tienes rasguños. Pero no hablemos de eso— sonrió ampliamente y se tiró encima de él en un ataque de cariño. — Me alegra tanto que estés vivo.

— Antoine... no puedo... respirar— todo el peso del español estaba apoyado en su pecho y apenas era capaz de moverse, le había inmovilizado con su abrazo.

— Lo siento— se retiró de encima suyo y se sentó a su lado. — La emoción... Ya esperaba que no despertases, llevo velándote casi una semana.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegaban a su mente, desordenados, confusos. Antonio notó su desconcierto y se levantó de la cama.

— Iré a decir que te has despertado. Tu rey se alegrará. En seguida vuelvo, Francis.

Cuando el español salió Francis se quedó abstraído. Una semana inconsciente. Una semana que había estado tan cerca de la muerte como alguien de su clase parecía que podía estarlo.

Si no se podría reunir con ella haría otra cosa para honrarla, la recordaría para siempre, la honraría para siempre. Ganaría aquella guerra y todas las que se le pusieran por delante por ella, en su memoria. Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, por ella, por su inutilidad, por no haber podido protegerla y por no haberla dicho lo suficiente que la quería.


End file.
